To Where You Are
by WriteEm
Summary: My first songfic! Inspired by Kingdom Hearts 2. A Sora and Kairi tribute. Much fluffiness. Set sort of during KH 2. No spoilers! lol. R&R please!


Author's Notes: OK! Well, I just got so inspired by the new arrival of Kingdom Hearts 2 that I really, really, really wanted to write a KH fic, and then I heard this song on the radio, and it was just, well, PERFECT! So, here goes my first ever songfic, a tribute to Sora and Kairi, and Kingdom Hearts 2!

Disclaimer: (Sadly) I do not own Kingdom Hearts 2, or "To Where You Are", which is by Josh Groban.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora looked again at the charm Kairi had given him. It seemed so long ago that all those events had happened. It had, in fact, been a long time, coming up on 2 years. Himself, Donald and Goofy were still in search of Kairi, Riku and the King. He sighed deeply, thinking back to their time on the islands.

Who can say for certain  
Maybe you're still here  
I feel you all around me  
Your memories so clear

Sora looked into the campfire around which they were camped for the night. Though it had been big and warm, it was now small, and slowing dying out. His companions were already asleep, but he could not stop thinking about her.

Deep in the stillness  
I can hear you speak  
You're still an inspiration  
Can it be  
That you are mine  
Forever love  
And you are watching over me from up above

He wanted to see her so badly. He wondered what she looked like now, if she spoke differently, if she was still the innocent girl he'd known, or a mature young lady. He looked up at the sky, dotted by only a few small stars.

Fly me up to where you are  
Beyond the distant star  
I wish upon tonight  
To see you smile  
If only for awhile to know you're there  
A breath away's not far  
To where you are

For the millionth time that night, he looked at the charm. He studied every inch of it, every detail, to ensure that he'd never forget it, or the promise it held. Yes, his promise to her. How long ago had he made it? He wondered if she remembered too, or if she had forgotten with time, if she had forgotten him completely. At this thought, tears came to his eyes. "Why though?" he thought. "It was a crush from a long time ago. Or, was it?"

Are you gently sleeping  
Here inside my dream  
And isn't faith believing  
All power can't be seen

Sora lay down, closed his eyes, and tried to sleep. As he drifted off, he heard a voice. He recognized it, but who was it? A fuzzy image floated into view. Again, he heard the voice, more clearly, and it was saying his name. The image became clearer, a girl with violet eyes and red hair. "Kairi?" said Sora. "Sora! Oh, Sora! I've missed you!" She ran towards him, and he started to run towards her as well. Before he knew it, she was in his arms, and he held her in a tight embrace. "I've missed you too, Kairi."

As my heart holds you  
Just one beat away  
I cherish all you gave me everyday  
'Cause you are mine  
Forever love  
Watching me from up above

Sora pulled back from the embrace, and held Kairi at arms length. He studied her from head to foot and back again, wanting to take in every inch and not forget, like the charm. After a long pause, Kairi spoke. "What is it, Sora?" "Nothing." he said looking straight into her eyes "Just that, you're beautiful." He blushed at what he's just said, and she blushed as well. Secretly, she had wanted to hear him say that. He pulled her into another embrace, and rested the top of his head on hers, kissing the top of her head gently.

And I believe  
That angels breathe  
And that love will live on and never leave

"I love you, Sora." Kairi said quietly into his chest. The words shocked him for only a moment, in which he came to a realization. "I love you to, Kairi." She smiled, though he could not see. He tilted her head up towards his, and bent down a little, bringing their lips together. She relaxed into him, and her hands found their way around his neck, whilst his found their way around her waist. The kiss prolonged, until both needed air. They broke apart, breathing deeply. Sora could hardly believe he'd just done that, but he didn't regret it. "Does this mean I've found you, Kairi? Can you come with us now?" Kairi looked away, and tears formed in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Sora. This is Naminé's doing. It's….it's…." She could not finish. His face fell. "It's not real?" he finished. "Well, it's complicated. It is real, but not at the same time. It's like a dream I guess." Kairi attempted to explain. He was even more confused now. "So, this is you, and this is me, but we're not here?" he tried. She smiled a bit through her tears. "Yes, that would explain it." She said. Things were starting to grow fuzzy. The connection was running out. "Wait! Naminé, please! Just a bit more time!" pleaded Kairi. "I'm sorry." A voice said. "I cannot hold on for much longer. Say your goodbye's, I can give you only a few more minutes." Tears were flowing freely from Kairi's eyes. "No! I don't want to leave you Sora! Not again!" she cried. "Where are you? I'll find you. Tell me where you are." He said, trying to stay calm, though his calmness was diminishing quickly. "Hurry Sora! I miss you!" More fuzzy by the second. "Where are you?" He cried. Why wouldn't she tell him! "I'm sorry." Naminé said. "That's all the time I can give you." "No!" cried Sora. He pulled Kairi into one last embrace, and they both faded to darkness.

Fly me up  
To where you are  
Beyond the distant star  
I wish upon tonight  
To see you smile  
If only for awhile  
To know you're there  
A breath away's not far  
To where you are

Sora woke with a start. "Kairi!" he yelled. "Stop that racket!" said Donald, who was woken by Sora's cry. "Kairi! I saw her! She, she's…." he trailed off. He didn't know where she was. She'd never told him. Donald grumbled about being woken up and went back to sleep. Sora looked down at the charm he was still holding. There was something else there in his hand. A rolled up piece of paper. He unrolled it and read it. "Follow the light. Follow your heart. Together they will show you where we are. I'm waiting for you. I love you." It was from Kairi. Riku and the King were with her. He smiled.

I know you're there  
A breath away's not far  
To where you are

He knew exactly where to find them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: So? What did ya think? Lot's of fluffiness! I love fluff. Yay! R&R Please!


End file.
